Humphrey Takes Stock
by such fun
Summary: Humphrey has to make a decision.
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey Takes Stock

It was 3am and Humphrey sat alone on the veranda, listening to the waves gently, relentlessly, lapping the shore. So much had happened, yet he wanted so much more; needed so much more.

He had come a long way since he first arrived in Saint Marie, only a few short months ago. He'd arrived there certain that Sally, his beautiful, witty, adored wife would soon be by his side; starting their new life together. But the rug had been pulled from under him when he'd got her message.

Throwing himself into his work, Humphrey had tried hard to make it on his own, leaning on his team for support; the team who he'd got to know so well. The team? Or just Camille? And then suddenly, out of the blue, Sally had been standing there, just as if nothing had happened.

When he'd agreed to meet her that first evening, Humphrey was hardly able to understand what he was feeling. He listened to Sally, heard what she had to say, but it was too much to digest. Unaware that Camille was anxiously watching him, Humphrey had rushed away, needing to be alone, to think things through.

All the next day, Humphrey was pre-occupied with thoughts of what might have been, and what might still be, with Sally, his wife, the woman he'd loved so very, very much. Yes, loved. In the past. He knew what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Humphrey told Sally how he felt, how he'd tried to save their marriage, reminding her that their break up was her decision. He explained that he couldn't go back; that this wasn't fixable. Sally had rushed away from him in tears, but Humphrey couldn't go after her. And suddenly, Camille was there, as she always was. Humphrey knew he'd been right not to get back together with Sally; their marriage was over, he had moved on.

Camille and Humphrey drank rather too much rum punch that night and the next day Camille was suffering for it. But Humphrey, with his drive to solve the murder, and his renewed zest for life, was raring to go. Camille had always been in awe of Humphrey's brilliant mind for working out impossible cases and delivering justice; and Humphrey certainly didn't disappoint her today. The murderer was caught and the team headed down to Catherine's for a well deserved celebration.

Humphrey wasn't sure what made him do it, he wasn't one to share his feelings; he hadn't been brought up that way. But while watching Camille dancing with Catherine and Dwayne, he confided something in Fidel that he'd only just admitted to himself; he loved Camille. Fidel urged him to tell Camille but Humphrey refused, swearing Fidel to secrecy. Fidel agreed, after all, Humphrey was the boss.

Now, at 3am, Humphrey was in a reflective mood; taking stock of things in his head. Admitting his feelings for Camille had been a huge step for him, but why was he unwilling to take things further? It wasn't because he was unsure of how he felt; looking back, he realised he'd fallen for Camille from day one. So what was it? Humphrey realised that breaking up with Sally had hurt him more than he had previously thought; that his confidence had taken a severe bruising. He would need time to recover. And what if Camille did not feel the same as him; could he bear to risk his heart again? The sea continued to lap the shore and Humphrey was suddenly exhausted. Tomorrow was another day; he'd make his decision then.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day started as a slow day in the office. Camille was going through some paperwork and Humphrey was trying not to glance over in her direction too often. He needed something to distract him; and that something appeared in the form of a beautiful, young woman who burst into the office, stared wildly at Fidel, then collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Fidel jumped up and ran to the woman. "Carla! Carla!" He lifted her head gently and checked to see if she was breathing before turning to the others; "She's fainted."

Dwayne, Camille and Humphrey gathered around the woman, looking at Fidel questioningly.

"I'm assuming you know her?" Humphrey asked him.

"She's my girlfriend. I mean 'was'. My ex girlfriend." Fidel explained.

Carla slowly opened her eyes, when her eyes met Fidel's she gasped and grabbed his shirt. "He's dead!" she whispered, then fainted again.


	4. Chapter 4

A short while later, the team were outside Carla's house; a beautiful but modest villa with a riot of colourful flowers in the front garden. The door was ajar. Camille walked forwards to enter but Humphrey put his arm out to stop her. Camille looked at him; surprised.

"We don't know what's happened; let's be cautious." Humphrey advised.

They slowly approached and gently pushed the door fully open. An old man lay on the tiled floor of the hallway, covered in blood; dead.

Humphrey and Camille looked around; there was no sign of a forced entry, nothing seemed to be disturbed. The dead man was still wearing his expensive gold watch and a priceless painting still hung on the wall; now splattered with blood.

"What do you know about this man, Fidel?" Humphrey asked.

"Not much. He's Carla's husband." Fidel answered.

Camille raised her eyebrows at the obviously huge difference in age between the couple. "Was he married before?" She asked.

Fidel sighed. "More than once. And there are four grown up daughters; all of them old enough to be Carla's mother. There's no love lost there."

Humphrey took a last glance round. "There's nothing more we can do here. We need to speak to Carla."


	5. Chapter 5

That evening the team finished late, having interviewed Carla, her dead husband Franco's four daughters, and even their mothers, Franco's three ex wives.

They were all exhausted but would have carried on through the night; however, Humphrey knew it was time to stop. They all went down to Catherine's and ordered beers while they waited for their dinner. Camille went to help her mother and Dwayne spotted some friends by the bar and went over to say hello. Fidel and Humphrey were left at the table alone.

Fidel turned to Humphrey. "I know there was a big age gap, but Carla loved Franco, more than anything. Far more than she ever loved me," he said.

Humphrey sighed. "Although, as things stand, she still had the most to gain. You saw the will."

Fidel was earnest. "She didn't do it. And I'm worried about her; what if she does something stupid?"

Humphrey saw how concerned Fidel was and assured him that Carla was being taken good care of.

Fidel watched Camille for a few moments then looked Humphrey straight in the eye. "Just shows you though. Life is precious and time is short. You should tell her."

Humphrey didn't answer, but he knew Fidel was right. Before he had time to dwell too long on this, Camille was back at the table, bringing plates and cutlery. She smiled as she approached, but seeing the serious expressions on both Fidel and Humphrey's faces she frowned, uneasy for a moment. Humphrey noticed this straight away and instantly smiled to reassure Camille, helping her to set out the plates just as Catherine approached with a delicious home-made stew.


End file.
